


When I Get Quarter, My Captain Always Pretends to be Dead

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Spirk, When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead AU, 每天回家我的老婆都在裝死AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 每天回艙房，我的艦長都在裝死Spock x Jim梗自：日本「每天回家我的老婆都在裝死」





	When I Get Quarter, My Captain Always Pretends to be Dead

五年任務過去一半了，歷經了Khan還有富蘭克林號的事件，Spock終於在Jim生日會當天跟他求了婚。當天雖然Uhura有些尷尬，畢竟他們才分手不久，不過倆人也都清楚分手的緣由，Uhura最後真心給予了兩人祝福。

 

於是在眾人的見證下，兩人先辦了地球婚禮，然後又去了新瓦肯接受連接儀式。

 

到那日，Spock才真正意識到這是他早該做的事，他卻浪費了這麼多年的時光。人類的生命長度不如瓦肯人，而他卻花了這麼久才真正跟T’hy’la走到一起。

 

這日是他們結婚一周年的日子，Jim早早就下崗回艙房休息了，Spock的班表還有四個地球時間，他們已經約好今晚要一起吃飯。Spock心想，以Jim的個性，大概又要準備燭光晚餐了，去年的地球情人節，Jim就嚷嚷了好一陣子，經由「好好先生」McCoy醫生的提點，Spock才知道自己忽略了情人節的重要性。

 

今天，他原來想早早回去給Jim準備驚喜，卻沒想到Jim稱病先休息去了，他也只好代班，把愛人的班表執完。

 

時間一分一秒地過去了。

 

終於到了1700時，Spock立刻將艦長椅交給前來換班的人員，並快速地指責了對方遲到了五秒鐘。

 

大家面面相覷，心知肚明。今天是艦長跟大副結婚周年紀念日嘛！只是沒想到瓦肯人嘴上不說，臉上沒寫，卻表現在小細節上。於是眾人笑笑也就過了，然後八卦一下艦長他們會怎麼慶祝，晚餐會吃些什麼。

 

Spock用比平常快1.5倍的速度回到了他跟艦長的艙房。

 

他早已問過醫生，所以熟知Jim的心思，今天要送他的結婚紀念禮物他一整天都帶在身上，等一下便可以送給Jim了，根據他的推算，他的丈夫有百分之九十八的機率會喜歡這樣禮物。

 

「Jim，我回來——」

 

看到眼前這個景象，瓦肯人把那個「了」從喉嚨吞了回去。

 

「Jim！」

 

他的丈夫，他的T’hy’la竟然倒臥在地上，臉色發青發紫。Spock看到了一旁散落的甜點，其中一個有咬痕的，裡頭夾了——該死，竟然有花生？Jim吃了花生？他不能吃花生啊！

 

誰給的這東西？

 

Spock見人類沒有回應，甚至胸膛沒有起伏，綠色的皮膚都嚇得成了白色，一把將人抱起就是衝向醫療灣。

 

「你不可以死，Jim，你不可以離開我！」

 

到了醫療灣，把人放上了生物床以後，Spock把一臉散漫的McCoy抓了過來，要他趕快救人。醫生剛剛還在睡覺，現在一肚子起床氣，用三錄儀隨便掃了一下。

 

「嘖。」醫生轉身就想走，卻又被瓦肯人拉住手，於是更加不悅：「就是具屍體你到底想怎麼樣？」

 

「McCoy醫生，你……」瓦肯人的雙手顫抖，聲音急促：「Jim……一定是被人謀殺的！」

 

「啥？」

 

「有人送了他摻有花生的東西，大家都知道艦長對花生過敏。」

 

「喔。」

 

「醫生，你怎麼這麼冷靜？艦長……他……」

 

「那鬼東西是我送的。」

 

「什麼？」瓦肯人抓住人類醫生，力道之大讓McCoy感到非常不舒服：「難怪你對他的……死這麼冷漠，因為是你謀殺了他！」

 

「我說你給我放手！」

 

「我要把你交給安全小組！」他現在是艦長了，他一定要McCoy吐實。

 

「你鬧什麼鬧！如果你再不放開我，我就不救這個混蛋了。」

 

聽到「救」，瓦肯人鬆開了手。

 

「如果你玩花樣，我會讓你知道瓦肯人的能耐。」

 

只見醫生一臉暴躁地拉起了金髮人類的右耳。

 

「啊啊啊痛痛痛！Bones！放手！」

 

屍體竟然開口說了話。

 

「我告訴你，我現在就要讓你知道醫生的能耐。」McCoy嗆堵道：「早知道就不要答應你這小鬼頭，串通鬧你的地精，以後我不會再淌渾水了！」醫生走回辦公室去，五分鐘後，Spock的PADD收到一封診斷書。

 

醫生強制他休息一週。

 

**在醫療灣。**

 

**要禁慾。**

 

附註：結婚紀念日快樂。

 

金髮人類馬上跳下床去跟醫生撒嬌：「Bones～別這樣嘛！你破壞了我接下來的性愛計畫。」

 

「別跟我說這些！你的性愛計畫我不想聽！反正那個地精就給我老老實實地待著，叫他見識見識企業號醫官的能耐！」


End file.
